Spider-Man: Out of This World
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Set between the ending of of "Endgame" and "Far From Home". Peter Parker is accidentally transported to another universe and must find his way back with the help of an alternate version of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Peter Parker lied down in his hotel bed wide-awake. He looked over at the clock to see it was 1:30 in the morning. He then looked over at the second bed to see his aunt, May Parker, fast asleep.

"Aunt May?" Peter asked.

Aunt May continued to sleep.

"I can't sleep," Peter said.

Aunt May snored louder.

"I'm going out," Peter said. "Okay, bye."

Peter put on his house shoes and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hallway to the elevator, he heard a familiar voice.

"Parker!" a voice called out.

Peter turned around to see MJ standing there in her pajamas and house shoes.

"MJ!" Peter cheered.

Peter and MJ rushed to each other and embraced. They then quickly separated and awkwardly looked at each other.

"I guess you blipped too," MJ said.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"It's so strange," MJ said. "My family and I are staying in a hotel until we can find a new apartment."

"Same," Peter said.

"I can't believe I was technically dead for five years," MJ said.

"Me neither," Peter said.

"Let's go explore New York and see how it's changed," MJ said.

"Okay," Peter said.

"You tell anyone we hugged, and I will kill you," MJ said.

An hour later, Peter and MJ walked around Manhattan.

"We seem to be walking around Manhattan in our pajamas," MJ said.

"Yeah," Peter laughed.

Peter and MJ looked over to see an electronic billboard with Tony Stark's picture on it. Peter stopped laughing and stared at the picture.

"Peter?" MJ asked.

Peter looked at MJ with tears in his eyes.

"You really liked him, didn't you?" MJ asked.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I mean, you did that internship with him for like two years," MJ replied.

"Oh, yeah," Peter said.

Peter looked over to see the old _Avengers Tower_.

"Look," Peter said, pointing at the tower. "It's the old _Avengers Tower_."

"That big ugly building?" MJ asked.

"It's not ugly," Peter said. "It's really cool inside."

"Too bad we can't go inside," MJ said.

"Unless we can," Peter said. "I still remember my old code." 

"Peter," MJ said. "It's been five years. Your code is not going to work."

MJ looked in disbelief as Peter typed in the code and opened the door.

"Wow," MJ said.

Ten minutes later, Peter and MJ sat on the roof and looked out over New York City.

"I wonder why Tony Stark spent all that money building this ugly tower and then sold it," MJ said.

"He was, um, like that," Peter replied.

"You sounded strange, Parker," MJ said. "You've always been so strange. What are you hiding?"

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Oh no!" Peter shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

Peter and MJ ran to the door and down the stairs. As they ran down the hallway, MJ began shouting.

"Looks like that code of yours doesn't exactly work anymore!" MJ shouted.

Peter and MJ ran to the elevator and pushed the down button. The elevator door did not open.

"That means the police are in the elevator!" MJ shouted.

MJ ran through the emergency exit as the elevator doors opened.

"MJ!" Peter shouted.

Peter got into the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. As he rode down, the alarm stopped. The elevator opened and MJ stood there.

"How did you get down here before me?" Peter asked.

"Adrenaline," MJ replied.

"So the alarm stopped," Peter said. "Want to see the basement?"

"Let me think," MJ said. "No."

"Well, I'm going down to see if Mr. Stark left any inventions," Peter said.

"Why are you obsessed with possible Stark inventions?" MJ asked.

"You stay here," Peter said. "I'll be right back."

Peter pressed the basement button.

"Peter!" MJ shouted before the elevator door closed.

As Peter exited the elevator into the basement, he noticed the gadgets with the _Stark _logo.

"I knew you'd have stuff here, Mr. Stark," Peter said.

Peter looked a metal chair with the _Stark _logo.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed. "What's this?"

Peter sat in the chair.

"Look at me!" Peter shouted. "I'm Tony Stark! I rule the world!"

Peter accidentally pushed a button on the chair with his foot. This caused him to vanish into thin air. The elevator door opened and MJ walked out.

"Peter?" MJ asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter woke up and found himself on the ground in an alleyway. Peter got up and looked around.

"MJ?" Peter asked.

Peter walked out of the alley to see a bunch of people walking around.

"MJ?" Peter asked.

Peter walked around to see a crowd of people in Times Square.

"What's going on?" Peter asked out loud.

Peter walked through the crowd of people. As he pushed through, he became shocked as to whom he saw on a podium giving a speech. It was Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked in disbelief. "But he's dead."

"I assure everyone that the Avengers are hard at work tracking down the Green Goblin," Stark said. "Until then, here is the hero that saved you from the Lizard. Please welcome, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

Peter watched in disbelief as another Spider-Man walked up to the podium and the crowd cheered.

"What is going on?" Peter asked out loud.

"Hey, Pajama Boy," a man said. "Shut up. I'm trying to listen."

"Thank you all for welcoming me with open arms," the other Spider-Man said. "It means so much to be appreciated. It is my honor to be the newest member of the Avengers."

Stark walked over to the other Spider-Man and tapped his shoulder.

"And that's the end of this conference," Stark said. "Come on, kid."

Half an hour later, Stark and the Alternate Peter stood in Stark's office arguing.

"But, Mr. Stark," Alternate Peter said. "You promised you'd make me an Avenger."

"I didn't promise you anything," Stark said. "I said I might make you an Avenger."

"You got my hopes up for nothing!" Alternate Peter shouted.

"Lower your voice," Stark said sternly.

"You said I could be an Avenger!" Alternate Peter shouted.

"You're not ready!" Stark shouted.

"I defeated the Lizard!" Alternate Peter shouted. "That proves that I'm good enough!"

"Let me give you a ride back to Queens," Stark said.

"No," Alternate Peter said. "I'll walk."

Alternate Peter walked out of the office and pushed the down button on the elevator. Stark walked over to him.

"It's not that you're not good enough," Stark said. "You're just not emotionally ready."

"Stop talking," Alternate Peter said coldly.

The elevator door opened and Alternate Peter got into the elevator. Stark watched as the elevator doors closed.

"I am ready!" Alternate Peter said to himself.

An hour and a half later, Alternate Peter arrived home to see his Aunt May sitting on the couch.

"How's the newest Avenger?" Alternate Aunt May asked.

"Stark says I'm not ready," Alternate Peter said. "I'm going to my room."

Alternate Peter walked to his room and closed the door. He then turned around to see Peter in one of his Spider-Man suits without the mask.

"Hello," Peter said.

Alternate Peter began to scream. Peter quickly covered Alternate Peter's mouth.

"Peter?" Alternate Aunt May asked from outside the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Aunt May!" Peter shouted. "Just letting out some frustrations!"

"Okay!" Alternate Aunt May shouted. "Don't break anything!"

Peter continued to tightly grip Alternate Peter and cover his mouth.

"'I'm trapped in this parallel universe," Peter said. "And you're going to help me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter and Alternate Peter sat in Alternate Peter's room.

"I can't believe you're me," Alternate Peter said.

"I can't believe you dyed our hair golden blonde," Peter said.

"So Mr. Stark invented a chair to transport you to another universe?" Alternate Peter asked.

"My Mr. Stark did," Peter replied. "But it was in the basement of _Avengers Tower_. Along with some other cool looking inventions."

"Maybe we can talk to this universe's Mr. Stark and ask him if he knows of such an invention," Alternate Peter said. "And maybe your Mr. Stark is already on the case."

"My Mr. Stark is dead," Peter said.

"Oh," Alternate Peter said. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Peter said.

"I'll call Mr. Stark and ask him to help us," Alternate Peter said.

Alternate Peter took out his phone and speed-dialed Stark.

"Hello, Parker," Happy said as he answered the phone.

"Happy?" Alternate Peter asked. "Where's Mr. Stark?"

"He's on his way to London," Happy replied.

"I need to get into _Avengers Tower_," Alternate Peter said.

Happy began to laugh.

"You know Tony doesn't allow you in the tower without his supervision," Happy laughed.

"But this is an emergency," Alternate Peter said.

Happy hung up the phone and Alternate Peter looked at Peter.

"Looks like you're stuck here for a while," Alternate Peter said.

"But I have to get home," Peter said. "Aunt May will be worried sick about me."

Alternate Aunt May walked into the room.

"Peter," Alternate Aunt May said. "I was thinking shawarma for dinner tonight."

Alternate Aunt May saw Peter and gasped.

"What the fu….." Alternate Aunt May screamed.

An hour later, Alternate Aunt May piled lots of shawarma onto Peter's plate.

"Eat up," Alternate Aunt May said. "You must be hungry after traveling universes."

"Thanks, May," Peter said. "But I am so full."

Alternate Peter sat on the couch with the TV on, watching _The Daily Bugle News_.

"The Green Goblin struck again today, this time at the Brooklyn Museum," a female news anchor said. "Extensive damage was done to the museum, with seven casualties. Here's J. Jonah Jameson with an update."

J. Jonah Jameson appeared on the screen.

"Such a tragedy tonight," J. Jonah Jameson said. "The Avengers are not doing their job. If only there were a hero who could help."

Alternate Peter got up and walked to his room. Peter followed after him.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to fight and defeat the Green Goblin," Alternate Peter replied.

"No," Peter said. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not going to just sit around and watch innocent people die," Alternate Peter said. "I defeated the Lizard, and I can defeat the Green Goblin."

"You didn't let me finish," Peter said. "It's too dangerous to go alone. Let me come with you."


End file.
